bestideaeverfandomcom-20200215-history
NaomiK
NaomiK has done NaNoWriMo in 2011, 2012 and 2013. She likes green, she's currently #1 on the NaNoWriMo YWP Wikia Leaderboard and she wants to stay on the YWP until she's 18. Her Wikia page is: http://bestideaever.wikia.com/wiki/User:NaomiK Her NaNoWriMo YWP page is: http://ywp.nanowrimo.org/user/708459 She is the sister of LydiaK, JosephK, MiriamK and AngelaK, as well as three other siblings who are not on NaNoWriMo YWP. Beliefs NaomiK is a non-denominational Christian who does not support the rainbow but is definitely not a 'homophobic-rainbow-hater'. She is pro-life. Interests/Hobbies *Writing *Drawing *Computers *Cats *All things Sonic *Music *The color green *MikuMikuDance *Friends *Biking *Reading *Inline Skating *Family *NaNoWriMo *Blogging *Flowers *Butterflies *Video Games *Christianity *Cleaning up virtual spray paint Favorite Threads *PWSH *Feminist Group *Christians *Christian Homeschoolers 2011: Year 1 NaomiK first joined NaNoWriMo YWP in October 2011, after hearing about it from her friend. However, she didn't get on the forums much or at all until the following year; 2012. She wrote a unicorn story; The Unicorn Princess, for her first NaNo. The unicorns rather resembled My Little Ponies, and were rather pink and girly. NaomiK thinks her story is quite silly now, but her sister, LydiaK, thinks it's "the funniest book she's ever read". 2012: Year 2 NaomiK got on the forums a lot more in 2012. She met a lot of people, including lemonadesummers, chickadeelover, BrainyGirl, and ohioruth. The first RP she did was a Harry Potter roleplay, where she met lemonadesummers' character, who she belives was named Christie. Looking back, NaomiK realizes that, although she had fun in the RP, it wasn't a very good RP choice because she knew (and still knows) next to nothing about Harry Potter, because her mother won't allow her to read it. She wrote a long-ish novel called Bowing to the Stars for NaNoWriMo YWP 2012. However, she ended up writing another book about young superheroes and using her CreateSpace code for that book instead. She also joined lots of threads and RPs in 2012. She also created some roleplays, although most quickly failed, including one based after the aforementioned superhero book. 2013: Year 3 NaomiK planned to do Camp NaNoWriMo 2013 but ended up being busy with other things and didn't get around to doing it in either of the months it was scheduled for. NaomiK wrote a novel called Wings of My Dreams for NaNoWriMo 2013 (both YWP and regular). It ended up being about 70,000 words long. It focused mainly on a group of kids with magic powers, and a race of ghost-like aliens. 2014: Year 4 During 2014, the PWSH thread was revived by its loyal members. Since then, it has stayed open, and NaomiK has enjoyed talking with her friends and swimming around. She's also been spending time cleaning up virtual spray paint. NaomiK is still exploring novel ideas for NaNoWriMo YWP 2014, but she does have some time to plan. Ideas include The 6th Collection of Legend Team Adventures (needs new title), a romance novel that's realistic, a dystopian (possibly a romance), and some kind of spy thingy. Staff History She is an editor and hopefully is making sure that grammar errors and bad sentence structure get remedied! Category:Editors Category:NaNo Users Category:Users Category:NaNo users Category:Sonic Fans